Nightmare Teacher
by mah29732
Summary: Mr. Launcer is introducing a new teacher to Danny's class. His name is Mr. Blood, but in reality he's really Brother Blood. While watching Danny fight Skulcker, Brother Blood has come up with a brillaint and evil plan...
1. Enter Mr Blood

Nightmare Teacher

Chapter 1: Enter Mr. Blood

As it was a normal day in Casper High, Mr. Launcer was introducing a new teacher in class.

"Class" said Mr. Launcer, "I would like to introduce you people to your new teacher."

Suddenly a strange man in a business suit came into the room.

"Greetings class" said the man as he walked by Mr. Launcer's side.

"I hope I can leave everything to you" said Mr. Launcer then Mr. Launcer turned to the man, "be sure to watch a student that goes by the name Danny Fenton. I have been catching him with his pants down and some other odd things."

"Don't worry" said the man as he gave of somewhat evil smile to Mr. Launcer, "I'll make sure I'll keep an eye on him."

As Mr. Launcer left the room, the man then started to introduce himself to the rest of the class.

"I would like to introduce myself" said the man, "you kids can call me Mr. Blood."

As Mr. Blood then turned to the chalkboard and started to write the lessons on the board, Dash then turned to Danny who was sitting next to him.

"Hey Fenton" said Dash, "looks like we have another weird teacher with an even weirder name."

"I don't think any good will come out on what you are planning" said Danny, "whatever it is, count me out."

"Too bad" said Dash, "I'm doing it anyway."

As Dash was getting ready to start up a spitball through a straw he acquired from the cafeteria, he carefully aimed the straw at Mr. Blood as he was still writing the lesson on the chalkboard, as Dash was even about to fire the spitball at Mr. Blood, something strange happen, Dash suddenly changed his mind. As Danny saw Dash putting the straw with the spitball in it down, he noticed something different about his eyes. His eyes were red as somehow the new teacher was controlling him. Then Mr. Blood then placed down the chalk and started to walk toward Dash.

"Give me the straw you have" said Mr. Blood as he held out his hand.

"Yes sir" said Dash as his eyes were still red.

After Dash gave the straw to Mr. Blood, Mr. Blood walked back to the chalkboard. Quan who was sitting on the other side of Dash turned to him.

"Why didn't you use the straw to send the spitball at the new teacher?" asked Quan as he was worried about his friend.

"I don't know" replied Dash as he felt his head with his hand, "but I have a headache."

"I heard that" said Mr. Blood as he was just finishing up writing on the chalkboard.

Suddenly Quan's eyes turned red.

"Yes, sorry sir" said Quan.

After class, Danny, Tucker and Sam were all talking about the new teacher and how strange Dash and Quan acted.

"It doesn't make sense" said Tucker, "Dash should have used a spitball on the new teacher by now."

"And why I am all for the teacher not getting spit on" said Sam, "I do agree there was something weird going on."

"I don't know if this Mr. Blood is a ghost or not" said Danny.

"I think he's much scarier than a ghost" said Sam as she was trying to be humorous.

Suddenly Mr. Blood walked down the hallway toward them.

"Were you three students talking to me?" asked Mr. Blood.

"Uh, no" replied Tucker as sweat ran down his forehead, "whatever gave you that idea?"

"Look, we better run" said Sam as she was trying to take Tucker and Danny out of the scene, "we shouldn't be late for our next class."

"Yes" said Mr. Blood as they were leaving the scene, "you three do that."

As Danny was racing to his next class with Sam and Tucker, his ghost sense started to kick in.

"Danny, duck!" shouted Sam.

Suddenly there was a ghost net which came out of nowhere tried to trap Danny in it. The ghost net came from Skulcker who flew into the scene. Danny turned invisible just in time as the net passed through him. Danny then raced into a locker and changed into his ghost mode and then stepped out to confront Skulcker who was flying on his jetpack in the hallway.

"I have come to hunt you once again ghost boy!" shouted Skulcker, "Surrender now and I'll go easy on you."

"I don't think you are not that easy on me at all" said Danny, "but how about I try something like this on you!"

Danny then fired his ghost beam from his hand, sending Skulcker across the hallway and then out of the school itself. Danny then raced toward Skulcker and lightning speed with his two fists aimed at him. Danny then lodged his two fists at Skulcker and then fired another ghost beam, sending Skulcker crashing into the branches of a tree.

"You're getting pretty strong" said Skulcker, "but not good enough!"

Skulcker then loaded up his rocket launcher and fired a rocket at Danny. Danny then charged up his ghost shield and the rocket deflected and it exploded in the air. Danny then fired one big ghost beam from both of his hands at Skulcker, sending Skulcker right into the garbage. Danny then took out his Fenton thermos and sucked Skulcker into it. As all of this was going on, Mr. Blood was watching this through a window.

"Oh yes" said Mr. Blood to himself while he was still watching the fight from a window, "he's the one I am willing to control. If I am unable to defeat the Teen Titans, perhaps I shall force somebody else to do the dirty deed."

Danny then looked at his watch and noticed class was about to start. He then raced into the boy's bathroom and into a stall where he changed back into his normal mode. As he was racing to class, he bumped into Mr. Blood.

"I don't want you to be late" said Mr. Blood as he placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, "come with me. You won't be in trouble if a teacher shows you the way to your next class, would you?"

"I don't mind the help" said Danny, "but thanks. I'm about a few minutes late anyway."

As Mr. Blood escorted Danny to class, as Danny went back to his class thanks to the help of Mr. Blood, Mr. Blood then went to a hidden area of Casper High which he had created; which was really suppose to be his office that was built for him. He then took off the mask he was wearing.

"This is my best plan I have ever concocted" said Brother Blood, "now let's see if I can make this my new school."


	2. Urgent Call and Unannounced Assembly

Chapter 2: Urgent Call and Unannounced Assembly

As it was lunch time at Casper High, Danny then went into hiding in some bushes. There he got out the Titan communicator the Titans had given to him on their last visit.

"Robin, anyone" said Danny on the communicator as he was trying to get it to work, "come on."

Suddenly a screen on the communicator popped up and Cyborg answered the call.

"Danny, how are you doing?" asked Cyborg in an astonished voice, "Long time no see. What have you been up to?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" replied Danny.

"Sounds something serious, right?" asked Cyborg.

"Precisely" replied Danny, "I have a new teacher that goes by the name of Mr. Blood."

"Hmm, Mr. Blood" said Cyborg then Cyborg started up the computer that was nearby, "I'll match the name to our enemy database."

After a few minutes later Cyborg had come up with something. He then sent Danny a picture and some information on Brother Blood through the communicator.

"I am suspicious that your new teacher might be Brother Blood in disguise" said Cyborg, "he's really a psychopath. I know, I have faced him before."

"Then you would help me get rid of him?" asked Danny.

"Tell you what" replied Cyborg, "if there is anything else that's weird going on your school and it happens to focus around this Mr. Blood character then give us a call."

As Danny turned off his communicator, Cyborg turned off his. Suddenly Robin along with the other Titans were coming in.

"Who was that?" asked Beast Boy as he was walking into the room.

"Our old friend Danny Phantom from Amity Park" replied Cyborg.

"Is everything okay with our friend?" asked Starfire.

"He says there is a new teacher at his school that goes by the name of Mr. Blood" replied Cyborg, "says there have been some strange things going on whenever Mr. Blood is around."

"Sounds like Brother Blood is back" said Robin, "he must have escaped prison."

"Do we have to jump into this?" asked Raven, "What if this Mr. Blood is just some weird teacher Danny is worried about?"

"I don't know" replied Cyborg, "he sounded serious about it."

"Well, activate the tracking device on the communicator we gave him" said Robin, "I want to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Roger on that" said Cyborg as he pressed the button on the computer.

Back in Amity Park and in Casper High, lunch was almost finished when Mr. Launcer stepped into the cafeteria along with Mr. Blood.

"I would like to announce there will be an emergency meeting" said Mr. Launcer, "I have a word that Mr. Blood seeks to become our new principal."

"I would love to watch over you students" said Mr. Blood, "but I shall save my speech for the assembly meeting with you students."

As Mr. Launcer and Mr. Blood walked out, Sam and Tucker were worried where Danny was. As Danny finally came into the cafeteria he noticed that all the other students even Dash Baxter looked scared like they have seen a ghost or something. Danny then approached the table where his two friends were sitting and sat down.

"Did everybody just see a ghost or something?" asked Danny to Sam.

"Even worse" replied Sam.

"Mr. Blood is planning to become our new principal!" shouted Tucker.

"What!" cried Danny in an astonished voice.

"And worse" said Sam, "we're going to have a school assembly."

After lunch, the entire Casper High was called to the main auditorium where the current principal was waiting along with Mr. Launcer and Mr. Blood standing next to her. As the students sat down in their seats, Danny could tell there was something wrong with the current principal. She had red eyes just like Dash and Quan. He could tell that Mr. Blood was somehow controlling her.

"Greetings students" said the principal on the microphone, "I would like you to announce that I will be temporary going on vacation. For that duration period, I shall hand over my leadership to--"

As Mr. Launcer stood proudly hoping he would get the position.

"Mr. Blood!" said the principal as she showed the students to him. Mr. Launcer after noticing this was shocked to see that a teacher who was only there for one day received the job over him.

Suddenly the entire audience gasped in shock. Mr. Blood was then shown to the microphone.

"Greetings students" said Mr. Blood, "I would be honored to be the replacement principal of this school. And I have quite a number of changes to submit to this school as well."

After the assembly and after school, Danny along with Sam and Tucker were walking to Danny's house.

"I'm now getting very suspicious of Mr. Blood" said Sam, "btw, what were you doing before Mr. Launcer announced the assembly?"

"I was contacting the Titans" replied Danny, "Cyborg was the one who responded. He says it could be Brother Blood behind the name of Mr. Blood."

"Gee, how original of him to choose that name" said Tucker being sarcastic.

"Well, it's official" said Danny as he was reaching the door of his house, "Mr. Blood is scarier than a ghost."

"Hey Danny" said Jack as he opened the door and came out, "did you say this Mr. Blood was scarier than a ghost?"

"He's not really kidding" said Sam.

"Well then" said Jack as he brought a large box outside the house, "then I have a new invention for you kids."

"What's in the box?" asked Tucker as he pointed at the box.

"Just let me show you" replied Jack.

Jack then started to dig through the large box and got out a strange helmet or some sort.

"This is the Fenton Helmet" said Jack, "it's a helmet with the word Fenton attached to it."

"Is that an invention to help us fight ghosts?" asked Danny.

"Well, certainly" replied Jack as he placed the helmet on his head, "it has a few buttons. One that creates a portal ghost shield around the body and another can prevent anyone from controlling your mind."

"Do we really need that one?" asked Sam.

"Only if you are going to wear it around Mr. Blood" replied Danny as he tried to make a joke about it.

"Is there something wrong with your teacher?" asked Jack, "Is it bad grades? Have you gotten into some trouble?"

"Not really" replied Tucker.

"I'm just really freaked out with this new teacher named Mr. Blood" said Danny, "we had an assembly today where the current principal was going to take a temporary vacation. She then instead of placing Mr. Launcer in charge placed Mr. Blood in charge of the school."

"Hmm" said Jack, "you seem to have a lot of issues with this Mr. Blood. Tell you what, we're going to have Mr. Blood over for dinner!"

"What!" cried Danny as he was in shock.

"Come on Danny" replied Jack, "just because your teacher has a creepy name or something like that doesn't mean he's that way on the inside. I'll inform Maddie and Jazz about it and call Mr. Blood and get things setup right away."

As Jack went back into the house Danny was even more worried.

"Where are you going?" asked Sam as Danny was walking away from his house, "I thought you were going to go back in?"

"I can't" replied Danny, "I need to call in the Titans again. I have a feeling I am going to need some help monitoring this Mr. Blood's visit to this dinner my dad is setting up."

"Sounds good to me" said Tucker, "can we join in the surveillance team with the Titans?"

"I'll see if they can pencil you two in" said Danny as he was continuing to walk down the street, "I'll tell you two when things are going to be setup."


	3. Spying on Mr Blood

Chapter 3: Spying on Mr. Blood

As Mr. Blood was arriving at the Fenton residence, Danny was finishing planting some listening devices in all the rooms of his house in his ghost mode. Once he placed the last listening device in some hidden area, Danny then went a few blocks away where Sam and Tucker along with the Titans were waiting for him.

"Are you sure this isn't just some weird teacher?" asked Robin as Danny became visible.

"I don't think a teacher would be able to control any students through mind control powers" replied Danny as he landed in front of the Titans, Sam and Tucker.

"Well, it sounds like Brother Blood to me" said Cyborg, "we'll be monitoring the dinner in this van."

"So we won't be far away" said Raven.

"And Robin has given us permission to help out" said Tucker.

"I don't want this Brother Blood near my brain" said Sam as she was getting inside the van.

"Couldn't agree more with you" said Cyborg as he got into the van.

As the Titans along with Sam and Tucker got into the van, Danny then flew back to his house while he was still a ghost. He then changed back into his normal human mode by entering into the bathroom and doing it. Danny then stepped out of the bathroom to find Maddie and Jack giving Mr. Blood a tour of their house before the dinner.

"And here's Danny right now" said Jack as Danny walked out of the bathroom.

"Now where have you been?" asked Maddie as she turned to Danny.

"Uh, I have just been freshening up" replied Danny as he tried to make up an excuse.

"Well then" said Mr. Blood as he turned to Jack and Maddie, "let's get down to business."

"You're the boss" said Jack as he directed Mr. Blood downstairs, "come this way to the dinning room."

As Maddie, Jack and Mr. Blood left the scene; Danny got out his communicator and called in the Titans.

"Anything new to report?" asked Robin as he replied to the communicator.

"Nothing yet" replied Danny, "but Mr. Blood is inside. So far, nothing strange at least for now."

"Keep a close eye on Blood" said Cyborg as the communicator screen turned to him, "I think he might be trying to recruit everybody around you and go against you."

"I haven't been seeing that" said Danny, "but I'll let you know if anything else happens here."

As Danny turned off the communicator, he then walked downstairs and noticed Mr. Blood was sitting at the other end of the table while Jack was sitting at the opposite end.

"Come sit down Danny" said Jack as he pulled a chair for him, "Mr. Blood was just telling me about receiving his new job as a temporary principal at Casper High."

As Danny sat down, Maddie along with Jazz brought in the dinner. As everybody got started eating, Mr. Blood was curious about the basement which the Fentons had.

"I'm curious to know that's down there in that basement of yours" said Mr. Blood.

"Don't worry" said Jack, "I have saved the best part of the tour for the last place."

"Come on Mr. Fenton" said Mr. Blood, "you don't mind showing me the basement now."

Suddenly Jack's eyes turned red, Danny then noticed it as he was finishing eating the meal Maddie had cooked. Jack then got up from his seat and then showed Mr. Blood the way.

"Jack, I thought we were going to share the tour to Mr. Blood together?" asked Maddie.

"Yea" replied Jazz, "you and mom love to do things like this together."

"Since Mr. Blood is an esteem member of Casper High" replied Jack in a strange trance, "I have decided to save my meal for later and show Mr. Blood the basement right now."

"Well, if you put it that way" said Maddie, "I don't see any problems with that."

As Jack and Mr. Blood left the room, Danny then raised his hand and got Maddie's attention.

"Uh, I finished my dinner" said Danny, "can I go?"

"Of course" replied Maddie, "just remember to take in the dishes."

As Danny then quickly took the dishes off the table he then placed them in the kitchen and changed into his ghost mode. He then went invisible and went into the basement where Jack and Mr. Blood were walking downstairs to the basement.

"And this is the basement" said Jack as he showed Mr. Blood.

"What's this strange thing?" asked Mr. Blood as he studied the ghost portal.

"Why that's the ghost portal" replied Jack, "it's a device where a human like you and me can go into the ghosts' home known as the Ghost Zone."

"Hmm, interesting" said Mr. Blood as he studied the portal then Mr. Blood noticed several of Jack's ghost-hunting inventions along with the weapon vault, "tell me, what's in there?"

"Oh, you wouldn't be interested in that" replied Jack, "that's the weapon vault where we keep all the ghost-hunting weapons locked up. You would have to be some sort of super villain to go and break open it and steal those weapons for your own evil purposes."

"I would like a small tour of the weapon vault please" said Mr. Blood.

"No can do Mr. B" said Jack.

Suddenly Jack's eyes like before went red. Danny who was invisible saw this unfolding in his own house.

"Okay, I'll reconsider" said Jack in a hypnotic trance then he opened the weapon vault and showed Mr. Blood in.

"Hmm, interesting" said Mr. Blood as he studied the weapon vault along with several ghost hunting armor then he turns to Jack, "since I have a few changes I would like to make to Casper High, I was thinking of using your ghost-hunting armor as say a new school uniform?"

"School uniforms?" replied Jack in an astonished voice, "Well, no body has every said about anything like that about my armor."

"Come on" said Mr. Blood as he made Jack's eyes turned red, "you can let me borrow the armor."

"Sure, why not" replied Jack in a hypnotic trance, "it would make good use of my inventions."

"I thought so" said Mr. Blood, "I'll come by tomorrow and pick up the armor. I'll make copies of it for every student in Casper High. Anyway, see you then."

Danny after witnessing what had happen; he then raced back to the van where the Titans along with Sam and Tucker were waiting for him.

"Anything new?" asked Beast Boy as Danny landed near the van.

"This Mr. Blood is certainly acting a lot like this Brother Blood you Titans fought against" replied Danny.

"Sounds like Brother Blood is planning on turning your school into his own new school" said Cyborg as he came out of the van.

"There must be a way to stop him" said Starfire as she came out of the van.

"Now that you have mentioned it" said Tucker, "Danny's dad invented the Fenton helmet."

"It's suppose to be a portal ghost shield that goes around a person's body" added Sam, "and he accidentally added an anti-mind control button to it for some strange reason."

"Glad he did add it" said Robin, "if we are to get pass Brother Blood, we might need that helmet."

"Don't worry" said Danny, "I'm sure I'll find a way to get it."


	4. Mr Blood’s Visit to the Prison

Chapter 4: Mr. Blood's Visit to the Prison and New Uniforms

As it was an average day for the prison in Amity Park, Freak Show was sitting in his cell, when a prison guard came up to the bars of his cell.

"Freak Show" said the guard as he tapped on one of the bars to get his attention, "you got yourself a visitor."

"A visitor?" asked Freak Show in an astonished voice as he got up from the bench he was sitting on, "Me?"

"Just be lucky you have one" replied the guard as he let Freak Show out of his cell.

As Freak Show was being escorted by two armed guards, he was led into the meeting room. There as Freak Show sat down on the chair which was provided for him, through the other sit of the room which was covered by a window, he noticed a strange man in a business suit sitting next across from him.

"And who might you be?" asked Freak Show to the strange man.

"My name is Mr. Blood" replied the man, "I am the temporary principal at Casper High."

"Oh really" said Freak Show, "what do you want from me?"

"I need your help" replied Mr. Blood, "I can claim that I have reformed you and the people of Amity Park can give you another chance."

"Really?" asked Freak Show in an astonished voice, "What's the catch?"

Suddenly Freak Show's eyes went red as Brother Blood was controlling him with his mind control powers.

"The catch is that I control what you think and say" said Mr. Blood as he started to put his powers to work.

Then the guards noticed something strange about Freak Show as he was in some sort of trance.

"Is he okay?" asked one of the guards to Mr. Blood then he replies, "I think he has totally been reformed. He deserves another chance in society."

"I don't know" replied the second guard, "I better check with the warden."

As the guard pressed the button to call in the warden, the warden was already in a hypnotic trance thanks to Brother Blood already being there first.

"I have seen the results" said the warden in a hypnotic trance, "Freak Show has reformed himself thanks to my leadership."

"Okay" said the second guard, "if it came from the boss, we'll let Freak Show stay with you."

"Excellent" said Mr. Blood as he gave an evil smile.

A few hours later, school started as the day started as usual, everybody went into the assembly room as another school assembly was called by the supposedly temporary principal Mr. Blood. As everybody sat down in their seats, Mr. Blood then entered the auditorium stage and went up to the microphone.

"Students" said Mr. Blood, "I would like to announce that I have made a few changes to the school's policy on uniforms. In fact there will be mandatory uniforms."

Suddenly the audience gasped in shock and started to talk really loudly. Then Mr. Blood raised his hand and managed to calm down the students.

"You can thank the Fentons for giving me the idea" said Mr. Blood.

Suddenly everybody especially Dash turned their attention to Danny, Sam and Tucker and looked at them in an angry way.

"This is bad" said Danny as he was trying to hide himself.

"I know" said Tucker, "but hey, I'm not the one who gave Mr. Blood the idea to use your father's ghost-hunting armor as a new school uniform."

"Silence" said Mr. Blood, "don't be mad at the Fentons or their friends."

Then Mr. Blood directed everybody to the stage again.

"I would like you to show that it might even be how you people put this, cool to wear these new uniforms" said Mr. Blood.

Suddenly Mr. Blood then signaled some students to come out of the curtains. There the students both male and female showed off the more modified version of the ghost-hunting armor to the audience. Danny was shocked to see that the armor's paint color had changed from white to bright gold.

"This is too strange" said Danny, "I better get the Titans and quick."

As the assembly departed, Danny immediately went into the boy's bathroom and got his communicator out. Danny knew the Titans were still somewhere in Amity Park, he then turned on his communicator and Robin responded.

"What is it?" asked Robin, "Anything new to report on Brother Blood?"

"I think this Brother Blood is trying to convert my school into his own" replied Danny.

"How so?" asked Robin.

"He's installing a new mandatory uniform policy" replied Danny, "and worse he's using the ghost-hunting armor he stole from my dad."

"Hmm, this is serious" said Robin, "meet with us in the local park at night and come alone."

"No problem" said Danny as Danny turned invisible he went through the boys bathroom and as he went into one of the rooms of the school, he noticed a familiar villain that he had fought-Freak Show.

Freak Show was sitting at a table waiting as Mr. Blood came into the room.

"You haven't told them that I have been reformed, right?" asked Freak Show.

"Certainly not" replied Brother Blood as he took off the mask he was wearing.

"But I want to know the real reason why do you need me?" asked Freak Show.

"You know that ghost boy?" asked Brother Blood as he was walking around Freak Show.

"Yea, so what?" asked Freak Show.

"I looked at the security footages of some of the banks that the ghost boy has struck" replied Brother Blood, "you seem to have done some good work here."

"What do you really want me for?" asked Freak Show.

"I want to find out how you controlled that ghost boy" replied Brother Blood, "but it seems to me that my mind-control power isn't powerful enough to brainwash someone who is half-ghost. I need the very thing you used to control that ghost boy and just upgrade my powers with it."

"I can tell you where my family had gotten the strange type of magic from" said Freak Show, "but how are you going to upgrade your powers?"

"Don't worry" said Brother Blood as he picked up the phone that was nearby, "I have an old friend of mine that can acquire what you speak of. His name is Dr. Chang and he would love to help us."

Danny after seeing this flew out of the room and then stopped as he noticed Sam and Tucker walking to their next class, he then went behind a locker and changed back into his human mode and ran toward them.

"Something strange is going on" said Danny as he ran into Sam and Tucker.

"No kidding" said Sam, "I don't like to wear uniforms no matter how cool they seem to look."

"That's strange, but I have found out something stranger" said Danny, "Freak Show has returned."

"Freak Show!" shouted both Tucker and Sam.

"Brother Blood must have freed him" said Danny, "and he's trying to find some sort of magic that controlled me."

"Well, we better get to the Titans on this" said Sam.

"Good thing we have two periods left" said Tucker.


	5. Blood's New Academy

Chapter 5: Blood's New Academy

As Brother Blood was in the basement of Casper High, like before he did with the Titans East, he was controlling Dr. Chang while Dr. Chang's henchmen were bringing in the very item Brother Blood had requested from Freak Show into the scene. Freak Show was also there observing everything and showed Brother Blood to a table.

"That's right Dr. Chang" said Brother Blood as he was controlling him with his mind-control powers, "proceed with the operations. I would like our star pupil at my new academy to be ready for tomorrow."

"As you wish Brother Blood" said Dr. Chang in a hypnotic voice as he was about to prepare some a laser along with some other equipment.

"Good" said Brother Blood as he relaxed for the operation, "things are finally starting to go my way at last."

A few hours later, Danny was meeting with the Titans in an ally way along with Sam and Tucker. Danny had brought his dad's invention the Fenton helmet to the Titans and handed them out to the Titans and two to Sam and Tucker.

"Take these helmets" said Danny as he handed them to his friends.

"I look ridiculous wearing this" said Raven as she placed hers on her head.

"And I can't change into animals with this thing on" said Beast Boy.

"If we are going to take down Blood" said Robin as he was holding his helmet in his hand, "we're going to need it."

"But what about you?" asked Starfire as she placed her helmet on to Danny.

"Don't worry" replied Danny, "as long as I am invisible and a ghost, Brother Blood won't be able to brainwash me."

"Let's just hope he hasn't turned your school into his new academy" said Cyborg.

"I think we should skip school for today" said Sam as she was referring to Tucker as well.

"We will be watching you taking down Blood in a safer spot" said Tucker.

As the Titans along with Sam and Tucker approached the school in Cyborg's car, they waited a few blocks down and signaled Danny to head into the school.

"Use your Titan communicator" said Robin, "we'll keep in touch that way."

"Thanks" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode.

As Danny flew into the school, the school was empty, despite the right time the school started. As Danny floated down the hallways of his school, some green goo out of nowhere came and got Danny into a sticky situation. As Danny tried to struggle to get out of his predicament, he turned around and noticed Dash along with Quan and several other Dash's friends wearing the ghost-hunting armor Brother Blood had acquired him from Danny's father.

"We have him headmaster" said Dash on his communicator to Blood.

"Excellent" said Brother Blood on the other end, "bring him to me."

"I don't think so" said Danny.

Danny then freed himself by producing a ghost shield and knocked the goo that was on him onto the walls nearby him.

"He's resisting the first attack" said Quan, "get him!"

"I don't want to hurt you" said Danny as he was trying to prevent Dash and his friends from not attacking him, "at least not even in this state."

Danny then fired his ghost beam from his hand and knocked one of Dash's friends unconscious, Dash then ordered a full charge attack at Danny, but Danny quickly turned invisible and flew out of the fight.

"We lost him" said Dash to Brother Blood on his communicator.

"Imbecile!" shouted Brother Blood from a concealed location in the school, "I thought you and your friends were the best. No matter, signal the second wave, and tell the leader of the second wave to bring me the ghost boy."

As Danny continued to flew through the school, he finally had entered the gym. Danny was so worried that he himself didn't even know what to do, so he then went behind the large benches and then took out his communicator.

"Titans, come in" said Danny as sweat started to run down his forehead, "I'm in big trouble here and I don't even know what to do."

"Don't worry" said Cyborg as he was starting to get out of his car, "we're on our way."

Suddenly a ray from nowhere knocked out Danny's communicator right off his hand and onto the ground. As Danny was about to pick it up, someone stepped and crushed the communicator. As Danny looked up to see who crushed his communicator to pieces, he was shocked to see it was Paulina along with some of her friends.

"Your time is up ghost boy" said Paulina.

"Look, you don't want to do this" said Danny as he was trying to convince not to attack him.

Suddenly one of Paulina's friends fired a ghost net at Danny, trapping Danny. Danny struggled to free himself, but he couldn't get out of this one. Paulina then signaled two of her friends to hold him in position.

"Ghost boy secured" said Paulina on her communicator to Brother Blood.

As Danny tried to free himself, a small piece of the gym's floor opened as a trap door and an elevator appeared with Brother Blood rising from the bottom. As Brother Blood finally reached the surface of the gym, he then approached Danny.

"So this is the ghost boy" said Brother Blood, "you two may let him go. It's time for him to know who the headmaster of this new academy really is."

"What do you want with me?" asked Danny as Paulina's two friends let Danny go, "You can't control the mind of a ghost."

"That's why I had Freak Show released from prison" replied Brother Blood as he signaled Freak Show to come into the gym along with Dr. Chang's henchmen.

Brother Blood then took a step further and then began to meditate by trying to concentrate on controlling Danny. Danny struggled and tried his best to resist Brother Blood's upgraded powers. Danny finally couldn't take it and submitted to Brother Blood's will by kneeling to Brother Blood.

"Headmaster" said Danny as he kneeled to Brother Blood, "I will be your loyal servant and your star pupil for your new academy."

"Excellent" said Brother Blood as he gave an evil smile.

"What is my first task?" asked Danny as he stood up to Brother Blood in a hypnotic trance.

"I want you to destroy the Teen Titans" replied Brother Blood.

"As you wish headmaster" said Danny as he bowed down to Brother Blood.

"Excellent" said Brother Blood as he gave an evil laugh, "I knew you would say that. Freak Show, Dr. Chang, prepare for the Titans. We're going to put on a little show for them."

Meanwhile outside as the Titans were heading toward the school, a shield from nowhere came out and surrounded Casper High.

"What the heck is this?" asked Cyborg as he was looking at the shield.

"We can't get through this" said Starfire as she fired some star bolts at the shield.

"And my powers won't be able to teleport us in there either" added Raven.

"I think my PDA can hack into it" said Tucker as he approached the Titans, "but it might take sometime."

"That's not going to be enough time" said Robin.

"I don't like it" said Cyborg, "but looks like we're going to have to wait this out until Tucker powers down this shield."


	6. Blood's New Star Pupil?

Chapter 6: Blood's New Star Pupil?

As several hours passed, the Titans were waiting impatiently for Tucker to lower the shield that was around Casper High.

"This is taking too long" said Raven to Tucker as she continued to walk back and forth.

"In a few more minutes, I'll be able to lower the shield for you people" replied Tucker.

"But that's what you said several minutes ago" said Beast Boy as he complained to Tucker.

"Well, this time it's different" said Tucker.

"Tucker, just give Cyborg the PDA, maybe he can help lower the shield?" asked Sam, "I'm pretty sure he knows how to do this faster than you."

"No way" replied Tucker, "I'm almost done."

A few seconds later, Tucker managed to shut down the shield for the Titans. The Titans then raced right into the school and they noticed several of Dr. Chang's henchmen crawling about.

"Sir, the Titans are here" said one of Dr. Chang's henchmen on his communicator to Brother Blood who was on the other end.

"Excellent" said Brother Blood, "give them a show until further orders."

"Titans, go!" commanded Robin as he directed his teammates to attack Dr. Chang's henchmen.

Beast Boy changed himself into a rhinoceros and charged at Dr. Chang's henchmen, knocking Dr. Chang's henchmen down to the ground, while Raven used her powers to slam some of Dr. Chang's henchmen against some lockers.

"I don't know how the school's insurance will explain this one" said Beast Boy as he changed back into his human mode.

"We'll deal with that later" said Robin as he took out his fighting rod, "Titans, move out!"

As the Titans were making their trek around the school, they were coming across several more of Dr. Chang's henchmen. Cyborg then fired his laser cannon at them, knocking them to the wall. Starfire then fired several star bolts at Dr. Chang's henchmen, sending them crashing down to the ground. Finally the Titans made it to the gym, except as the Titans got there; they noticed that is was very dark. As Cyborg was about to shed some light, the lights in the gym went on almost blinding the Titans as they had to shield themselves from the bright lights.

"Greetings Titans" said Brother Blood as he entered the scene, "I'm so glad to meet you all again."

"Where's Danny!" asked Robin to Brother Blood.

"You mean my star pupil of my new academy?" asked Brother Blood.

Brother Blood then clapped his hands and signaled some of Dr. Chang's henchmen to bring in Danny Phantom into the gym.

"What have you done to our friend?" asked Starfire.

"Your friend is no longer a friend" replied Brother Blood, "thanks to Freak Show my pupil's enemy I am now able to control ghosts and humans. Kind to think of it, I might get more students that way."

"You'll never get away with this" said Robin.

"That's what you think" said Brother Blood then he signals Danny to come to his side.

"I am ready to destroy the Titans" said Danny in a hypnotic trance to Brother Blood.

"Excellent" said Brother Blood then Brother Blood pointed at the Titans, "get to it then!"

As Danny was flying toward the Titans, Robin the activated the ghost shield button on the Fenton helmet which was already on him. Danny couldn't hit Robin, but Robin managed to knock Danny across the gym's floor and crashing into some benches.

"What are you doing lying around!" shouted Brother Blood at Danny.

"Sorry headmaster won't happen again" replied Danny as he recovered from the attack.

As Danny raced toward Cyborg, Cyborg then fired his laser cannon at Danny. Danny then became invisible and dodged the attack. Danny then launched his fist at Cyborg, sending him flying into the wall. Beast Boy then changed himself into a spinosaurous and gave a loud roar right behind Danny. Danny then turned around and then fired a large ghost beam at Beast Boy, sending him flying and crashing into some other benches.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you" said Raven as she stepped into the scene.

"We want to help you" said Robin as he started to walk forward.

"My loyalty is to the headmaster" said Danny.

"You mean the same person who enslaved your friends and in your school?" asked Robin.

"Don't believe such silly things" said Brother Blood, "your loyalty is to me."

"My headmaster is right" said Danny as he turned around to the Titans, "my task is to destroy you Titans, and that's what I'll do."

"Then I guess we're just going to have to knock some more sense into you" said Robin as he got into his fighting stance.

Robin then ran toward Danny with his ghost shield still activated. He then leaps and kicks Danny, sending Danny flying across the gym's floor and almost hitting a wall. Danny then recovers from the attack and fires several ghost beams from his hands. Robin then dodges the attacks and then gives Danny several punches and then a kick, sending Danny right against the wall.

"Get up you fool" said Brother Blood, "I expect better from my star pupil!"

Then Robin grabbed Danny's sleeves and held him up against the wall with his ghost shield still activated.

"I don't want to hurt you" said Robin, "Brother Blood is brainwashing you. I know you can fight it."

"Poor Robin" said Brother Blood, "you see with my new upgraded powers I am able to render Danny's free will away and bring him further under mine control."

"Then it looks like we may need to take down Brother Blood if we are going to get Danny back to normal" said Cyborg.

"You think that will be such a simple thing to do" said Brother Blood then he signaled several of Dr. Chang's henchmen to come into the gym.

"Looks like we got our work cut out here" said Raven.

Danny then manages to free himself from Robin's grasp and manages to uppercut Robin, Robin the recovers from the attack.

"Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven" said Robin, "handle Dr. Chang's men and try to get Brother Blood himself. I'll try to talk into some sense into Danny."

"Right" said Cyborg, "Titans, go!"

Cyborg then fires his laser cannons at Dr. Chang's henchmen, sending them flying across the gym's floor and hitting the wall. Beast Boy then changes himself into a triceratops and charges right through the horde of Dr. Chang's henchmen, knocking them over like dominoes. Starfire then fired several star bolts at Dr. Chang's henchmen, knocking some of them off guard and knocking others unconscious. Raven then uses her powers against them and grabs one of the henchman with her powers and throws it at the others. Then the four Titans start to surround Brother Blood.

"You think you four can handle me?" asked Brother Blood as he noticed that the four Titans were surrounding him, "Well then, bring it on then!"


	7. Bringing Down Blood

Chapter 7: Bringing Down Blood

As Brother Blood was being surrounded by Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire, Raven made the first move against Blood, by using her powers to throw some benches at him. Blood then leaped over the benches and then leaped and kicked Raven, sending her flying against the wall. Cyborg then raced toward Blood aiming his fist at him, Blood quickly grabbed Cyborg's arm and then threw Cyborg against Beast Boy, sending both of them crashing down to the ground. Starfire then fired several star bolts, but Blood dodged them as if they were nothing more than a weak attack against him. Blood then grabbed Starfire's leg and then threw her at Raven as she was trying to get up and recover from the previous attack.

"Face it" said Brother Blood as he stood his ground, "you can't defeat me. And your friend Danny will be my star pupil at my academy."

Meanwhile, Danny was firing several ghost beams at Robin. Robin was dodging them as fast as he could.

"Look, I want to help you" said Robin, "Blood is brainwashing you. You have to understand."

"I understand perfectly what my orders are" said Danny, "the headmaster wants you and your teammates destroyed and that's what I shall do."

As Robin's ideas all didn't go through, he noticed the Fenton Helmet was still on him and had the anti-mind control button. As Danny was racing toward Robin with his fist aiming at him, Robin then quickly took off the helmet and then ran toward Danny, leaped over him and placed the helmet on Danny. Suddenly Danny started to get all dizzy and started to stumble as he was getting back to a conscious state.

"What's taking you so long star pupil" said Brother Blood as he shook his fist at Danny, "I thought it would take you faster to destroy the Titans."

Suddenly Danny finally regained consciousness and noticed that something was wrong with the school and then noticed Robin behind him.

"Look, I'll explain what happen later" said Robin, "we need to take down Brother Blood."

"Why do I have a Fenton Helmet on me?" asked Danny as he noticed the helmet on his head.

"I sort of placed it on you as you were being brainwashed to attack me" replied Robin.

"And the anti-mind control button is activated, right?" asked Danny.

"Of course" replied Robin.

"What, what did you do to my star pupil?" cried Brother Blood as he shouted from the top of his lungs.

"You are turning my school into a prison" replied Danny as he got into his fighting stance, "and I don't take that too kindly."

"It's that stupid Fenton Helmet you are wearing, take that off immediately!" ordered Brother Blood.

"I don't think so" said Danny, "good thing my goofy father installed an anti-mind control button."

Danny then raced toward Brother Blood and fired his ghost beam at Blood. Blood then leaped out of the way and then tried to leap and kick Blood, but Danny turned invisible and then grabbed Blood's shoulder and then threw him right into the wall.

"You're pay for this!" shouted Brother Blood at Robin.

"Just doing our job in kicking your butt" replied Robin.

"And do you think you Titans and your ghost boy friend can defeat me?" asked Brother Blood, "Are you not forgetting that I still have some of Dr. Chang's henchmen with me?"

Suddenly Dr. Chang's henchmen came in as reinforcements into the gym. Brother Blood then pointed at the Titans and Danny and ordered them to attack them. As Dr. Chang's henchmen made their way toward them, Danny fired several ghost beams, knocking several of Dr. Chang's henchmen against the wall. Starfire then fired several star bolts at Dr. Chang's henchmen, knocking them down to the ground. Beast Boy then changed himself into a large spinosaurous and roared right in front of their faces, sending them all running away like cowards. Cyborg then fired his laser cannon at Dr. Chang's henchmen, knocking them unconscious while Raven used her powers by picking up one of the henchman and sending him crashing into other henchmen who were running into the scene, while Robin got right in front of Brother Blood and along with Danny.

"So it comes down to this?" asked Brother Blood, "You two shall never defeat me."

"That's what you think" replied Danny as he managed to make a quick punch at Brother Blood, sending him flying across the floor and right toward Robin.

As Brother Blood was turning his head around, he noticed that Robin was about to kick him right in the face. As Robin kicked Brother Blood right in the face, Brother Blood started to stumble around the gym floor trying to keep his balance up. All Danny needed to do was just blow right at Brother Blood, sending him crashing down to the floor and knocking him unconscious.

"So is that it?" asked Danny.

"Not so fast" replied Cyborg as he had Freak Show in one hand and Dr. Chang in the other, then he threw the two right on Brother Blood who was unconscious on the floor, "we have to deliver these bad guys back to prison."

A few minutes later, the police officers from Steel City were at the scene along with the local police force from Amity Park. Danny was out of the scene, while the Titans were overseeing Brother Blood, Freak Show and Dr. Chang being escorted into a prison van.

"Don't worry" said the police officer from Steel City to Robin, "we'll extradite Blood back once he is charged with crimes here."

"And if you need us in the future you know where to look" said Robin.

After the police officers left the scene, Danny returned to the scene in his human form as the Titans were preparing to leave Amity Park.

"Here's a new Titan communicator for you" said Cyborg as he handed it to Danny, "you know since your old one was destroyed."

"Wow, thanks again" said Danny as he retrieved the communicator, "I promise I won't break it."

"Well, until we meet again" said Robin as he then signals Cyborg to drive his car.

As the scene then turns to the Titans leaving in Cyborg's car, Danny waved good bye and hoped that he would see them again.


End file.
